Elektra (2005) in Sonic Style
Elektra is a 2005 superhero film directed by Rob Bowman. It's a spin-off from the 2003 movie Daredevil, starring the Marvel comics character Elektra Natchios (played by Amy Rose). The story follows Elektra, an international assassin whose weapon of choice is a pair of sai. Plot After being killed, Elektra Natchios (Amy Rose) is revived by a blind martial arts master called Stick (Chaos). She was brought to his training compound to learn Kimagure, an ancient martial arts discipline that provides its practitioners with precognition as well as the ability to resurrect the dead. Elektra is soon expelled, because of her inability to let go of her rage. She leaves and uses her training to become a contract killer. Years Later, Elektra infiltrates a heavily-guarded area, kills the guards, and manages to slay her target DeMarco. Elektra's agent, McCabe (Shadow Jr.) receives an unusually large offer from an anonymous client wishing to hire Elektra's services. She must spend a few days in a rented home on the island where the assassination is to be performed before the names of the targets are revealed. During the wait, Elektra is shown swimming in the ocean while remembering a memory of her childhood of her father putting her through swimming pool training. After a swim in the ocean, Elektra uses her abilities where she finds a girl Abby (Cream) who tried to swipe Elektra's necklace and Elektra sends her away. While meditating, Elektra meets and befriends Abby's father, Mark Miller (Espio) who apologizes for what his daughter did. Abby later invites Elektra to dinner on Mark's behalf. Later that day, Elektra discovers that Abby, like Elektra herself, has obsessive compulsive disorder. Elektra develops a romantic interest in Mark, but soon learns he and Abby are the targets that she has been hired to kill. Elektra spares them and leaves, but later returns in time to protect them from replacement assassins sent by The Hand, a crime syndicate of ninja mercenaries. Meanwhile, Roshi (Freddy), master of The Hand, learns of the failed attempt and permits his son, Kirigi (Mephiles) to lead a new team of assassins to kill Elektra and return with Abby, referred to as "The Treasure." Elektra tries to leave Abby and Mark with Stick, but he scolds her into protecting them herself. Then, she drives Mark and Abby to McCabe's country house for safety, but is followed by Kirigi, Typhoid, Stone, Kinkou and Tattoo. Elektra senses Kirigi and the assassins presence as they arrive and flees with Mark and Abby through a secret underground exit to the orchard while McCabe makes a stand to allow them time to escape. After killing McCabe, Kirigi and the assassins hunt down Elektra, Mark, and Abby in the forest nearby. Elektra battles Stone and tricks him into breaking down a large tree which crushes him. Abby and Mark defend themselves against Kinkou, killing him with one of his own daggers. Elektra witnesses Abby in action and is surprised to learn that she possesses martial arts skills. As Elektra is distracted by the revelation, Typhoid kisses Elektra. Abby attempts to intervene, but is captured by Kirigi. Suddenly, Stick and his Chaste ninjas arrive and rescue Abby, Mark, and Elektra from Kirigi and his assassins. They return to Stick's training compound where he confirms Abby is a coveted martial arts prodigy which is the "Treasure" of martial arts whom the Hand seek to use for evil purposes. Elektra learns that she was a Treasure herself and her mother was a casualty of the fight between The Chaste and The Hand with her as reason. She also learns that Stick set up the murder contract on Mark and Abby in order to test Elektra's propensity for compassion. In an effort to allow Abby to lead a normal life, Elektra astrally projects herself to a meeting with Kirigi and challenges him to a fight; the winner claiming Abby for their own purpose. Elektra returns to her childhood home to face Kirigi, and finally remembers that he was her mother's killer. Elektra, battling with her sai daggers, is defeated by Kirigi, but as he prepares to kill her, Abby arrives and engages him long enough for Elektra to recuperate. Elektra and Abby then escape and hide in a hedge maze but are separated when Abby is captured by snakes dispatched by Tattoo. Elektra finds Tattoo and kills him by breaking his neck while he is in his animal-controlling trance. Elektra once again encounters Kirigi and manages to kill him by anticipating his superhuman speed during an attack and stabbing him with her sai. Jealous of Abby's status as the Treasure, Typhoid poisons Abby the same way she did to Elektra earlier, killing her. Elektra throws a sai through the hedges of the maze and straight into Typhoid's face and she falls back onto the ground and disintegrates. Elektra resurrects Abby using the same technique Stick used on her. Elektra and Mark share a kiss. Abby asks Elektra if she will ever see her again, she tells Abby that they'll find each other. Then, she leaves, knowing Abby and Mark will be safe. Elektra confides in Stick that she doesn't want Abby's life to be like hers, but Stick reassures her that your second life can sometimes be better than the first. Cast Amy Rose smiled.jpg|Amy Rose as Elektra Natchios|link=Amy Rose Chaos_0.jpg|Chaos as Stick|link=Chaos (Sonic X) Espio the Chameleon 2.jpg|Espio as Mark Miller|link=Espio the Chameleon Cream the Rabbit 3.jpg|Cream as Abby Miller|link=Cream the Rabbit Mephiles the Dark 2.jpg|Mephiles as Kirigi|link=Mephiles the Dark Freddy the Hedgehog.jpg|Freddy as Roshi|link=Freddy the Hedgehog Blaze the Cat 2.jpg|Blaze as Typhoid|link=Blaze the Cat Silver the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Silver as Stone|link=Silver the Hedgehog Vanilla smiled.jpg|Vanilla as Elektra's Mother|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Shadow Jr. the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow Jr. as McCabe|link=Shadow Jr. the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Amy Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies